


decisions

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early-morning sunlight streamed through the open kitchen window, the warm breeze ruffling the delicate lace curtains. Jocelyn stood in front of the sink full of dishes, staring blankly out at the empty sidewalk in front of their apartment. Her hand rested on her pregnant belly – she wasn’t sleeping much these days. The baby liked to move around at night, kicking her in the ribs and sitting on her bladder. On top of that, she was constantly worried about how this baby would grow up – Jocelyn wanted them to have a mundane life but she wasn’t sure that was possible with three parents, especially since none of them were Mundanes. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke, <i>“a shadowhunter, a warlock, and a werewolf raise a baby…”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Ella asked for _Jocelyn/Dot and/or Jocelyn Luke + pre-canon deciding to hide the shadow world from Clary? or maybe adjusting to a mundane life?_ on tumblr and I hope I delivered. The only one of these characters I've ever written before is Jocelyn (and that was more based on book!Jocelyn), so I hope they're all in-character.
> 
> also, I apologize for being terrible at titles.

Early-morning sunlight streamed through the open kitchen window, the warm breeze ruffling the delicate lace curtains. Jocelyn stood in front of the sink full of dishes, staring blankly out at the empty sidewalk in front of their apartment. Her hand rested on her pregnant belly – she wasn’t sleeping much these days. The baby liked to move around at night, kicking her in the ribs and sitting on her bladder. On top of that, she was constantly worried about how this baby would grow up – Jocelyn wanted them to have a mundane life but she wasn’t sure that was possible with three parents, especially since none of them were Mundanes. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke, “ _a shadowhunter, a warlock, and a werewolf raise a baby…_ ”

 

They still hadn’t decided whether or not they wanted to raise the baby with knowledge of the Shadow World. Luke wanted the baby to know (“ _It’s going to be nearly impossible to hide it from them. They’re going to find out eventually_ ,” he always said), Dot was fairly neutral but told Jocelyn that she knew of a way to block the baby’s Sight, and Jocelyn wanted the baby to be raised like a Mundane child would be.

 

That wasn’t the only worry that plagued Jocelyn’s mind, though. She would never forget the pang of horror that shot through her body when she held Jonathan in her arms for the first time. His eyes were hollow and black and she had this sense of wrongness – that baby was not hers, not completely. Jocelyn didn’t know any specifics, but she knew that Valentine had done something, _something_ to destroy that child and make him something… not human. But there was a part of him that wondered if what happened to Jonathan was her fault. What if this baby was the same way? What if Jonathan wasn’t like that because of something Valentine did, what if it was her fault?

 

No – she couldn’t think like that. Her hand slowly drifted lower on her stomach and she did her best to convince herself that most of the nerves were because the due date was creeping up and she wasn’t sure she was ready for another baby.

 

Jocelyn was pulled from her thoughts by two hands snaking around her middle. She smiled when she felt Dot press a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

 

“How’s baby Clary doing today?” Dot asked quietly, her breath warm against Jocelyn’s skin.

 

“The baby is fine,” Jocelyn replied, leaning back against the other woman. “We don’t know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl yet. You shouldn’t get too used to calling them Clary.”

 

“Oh, please,” Dot responded, moving over to pull two mugs down from the cupboard. “I know Luke is hoping for a boy, but I can guarantee that little bundle of joy is going to be a girl.”

 

Jocelyn laughed as she sat down at the table, watching as Dot poured the coffee. “Well, we’ll find out soon enough, I guess,” she said as Dot handed her one of the mugs. There was a moment of silence as they sipped their coffee and Jocelyn broke it by asking, “How exactly would we block the baby’s sight?”

 

Dot coughed, the question taking her by surprise. “There’s a spell, but my magic isn’t strong enough yet. We would probably have to go to Magnus,” she answered. She paused for a moment before adding, “But it can’t be performed on the baby right away. I talked to Magnus about it and he said that it would be best to wait until she’s at least two. Plus, Luke doesn’t agree and I don’t think we should do anything about it unless we’re all on board.”

 

“I know,” Jocelyn nodded. “We need to find a way to convince him that it’s what’s best. I don’t want the baby raised in our world, it won’t be safe.”

 

“I know,” Dot agreed, “but I don’t know how we can get Luke to see that.”

 

“We’ll talk to him when he gets home from work,” Jocelyn decided.

 

“Okay,” Dot said, drumming her fingers on the table. “Why don’t you go and rest and I’ll tidy up a bit?” she suggested, pushing herself to her feet.

 

Jocelyn smiled and mouthed a thanks before she waddled out of the kitchen and into the bedroom so she could lay down for a nap. She was so large that nothing was comfortable anymore and sometimes it felt like she’d never be comfortable again.

 

When Jocelyn woke up, she heard a distinctly masculine voice drifting down the hallway from the kitchen. She’d slept for much longer than she’d intended to, so she pushed herself up and onto her feet and walked into the kitchen.

 

Dot was standing in front of the stove – there was a pot of something bubbling away on one of the burners – and Luke was sprawled at the kitchen table, still wearing his police uniform. He stood up when Jocelyn walked into the room, offering her his chair. He said hello and pressed a kiss to her cheek before excusing himself to go and change.

 

“He’s in a good mood,” Dot murmured once Luke had left the room. “It’s the perfect time to talk about it.”

 

Jocelyn smiled and shifted in her seat, trying her best to find a way to sit that felt comfortable. Some days she wished that she’d already given birth – being pregnant was so uncomfortable.

 

Dot set a bowl of whatever it was she was making down in front of Jocelyn as Luke walked into the room. Jocelyn dug in as Dot filled two more bowls and sat down at the table across from her and Luke. She made awkward eye contact with Dot as they ate, each one waiting for the other to bring up the issue of the baby’s Sight.

 

“Okay, what is it?” Luke asked, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“It’s about the baby,” Jocelyn started, looking at Dot as if she was expecting her to take over. Dot shrugged as Luke looked between the two of them and Jocelyn explained, “I want to raise them as a Mundane.” Luke looked like he was going to object but before he could say anything, she continued, “I know that you don’t want to block the baby’s Sight, but they won’t be safe in the Shadow World. They never found Valentine’s body, what if he’s still out there?”

 

Luke was quiet for a moment – they’d argued about this countless times and Jocelyn knew that they’d argue about it until Luke agreed with her. He knew it too. “How long will the spell last?” he finally said.

 

“It’ll wear off on the baby’s 18th birthday,” Dot answered. “At least, that’s what Magnus said. He also said that, depending on the strength of the baby’s Sight, we might have to go to him more than once. Magnus thinks that it’s the safest thing for the baby.”

 

“Okay,” Luke surrendered. “I trust Magnus and I trust your judgement, so if you want to do this we will.” Dot noticed the look of surprise on Jocelyn’s face – she’d obviously been expecting more of a fight.

 

“Guys,” Jocelyn’s voice was pained and her hand was clutching her stomach. “I think my water just broke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
